Signage during political campaign seasons, dot the American landscape. Pickets are placed on residential lawns and fence balustrades are covered with candidates' shingles and messages. Similarly, advertisers sometimes to want the shock value of additional signage during promotionals, sales and liquidations. However, commercial and local city laws and residential covenants and restrictions limit where signs may be placed at a business or on a homeowner's lawn.
While two-dimensional signage is helpful in getting a message across, three-dimensional advertisements provide another way of grabbing attention. Flags and or banners thus posted during political campaigns next to posters and placards help get the voter's attention. On the commercial side, billboards and signage including three-dimensional aspects or components are also effective in getting a consumer's attention. However, flags or banners require extra footprint on the political landscape or the commercially available space.
Furthermore, economies of scale are not favorable for three-dimensional signage due to transportation and manufacturing costs. Flat stock displays transport most easily because of the high density packaging. Also, flat stock displays are economically printed in large numbers. Three-dimensional signage on the other hand, lacks all the economies of two-dimensional signage but is more effective where cost and available advertising space is less an issue.
Flags or banners may be attached to signage with extra and discrete adapters but add cost to the complete advertising system not only in materials but also in installation and maintenance costs and assembly requirements. Integrating the cost and space benefits or two-dimensional signage with the advertising benefits of three-dimensional advertising thus comes at a price premium.
There is therefore a long felt for an integrated flat stock system which produces the effective advertising benefits of three dimensional systems having the production, installation costs and space benefits of two dimensional signage systems.